ddzppffandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bohaterowie
Poniżej znajduje się spis głównych bohaterów występujących w serialu animowanym Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, autorstwa Craig McCrackena. Główne postacie * Bloo – niebieski zmyślony przyjaciel znany w prawie całym domu. * Maks – twórca Bloo, ośmioletni chłopiec odwiedzający Bloo i jego przyjaciół w domu pani Foster. * Chudy – wysoki, cały czerwony, świetnie grający w koszykówkę, zawsze pomocny zmyślony przyjaciel. * Eduardo – Strachliwy, wielki, (wyglądający jak potwór) miły zmyślony przyjaciel. Uwielbia bawić się lalkami, czytać kołysanki i się bawić w kucharza. * Koko – zmyślona przyjaciółka mówiąca ciągle tylko "Koko". * Franka – sprzątaczka, gospodyni i wnuczka pani Foster, mieszka w jej domu we własnym pokoju, jej pracodawcą jest pan Zając. Nienawidzi Księżnej. * Pan Zając – Pan Henryk Zając, zmyślony przyjaciel pani Foster, spędza wiele czasu w swoim gabinecie, nie lubi pałęsającego się po całym domu Bloo, z powodu, że łamie często regulamin. Uważany przez Bloo i Frankę za "sztywniaka". * Pani Foster – staruszka i założycielka Domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół, lubi sobie czasem "zaszaleć", ona wymyśliła pana Zająca. Postacie drugoplanowe * Goo – wesoła dziewczynka, lubiąca odwiedzać przyjaciół w domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół. Ma dużą wyobraźnię, gdyż wymyślała kiedyś co chwilę nowych przyjaciół. Do domu pani Foster przychodziła na początku ze względu na Maksa, później polubiła resztę osób. * Ser – żółty, denerwujący wszystkich zmyślony przyjaciel, jego twórczynią jest Cler, często przychodzi do domu jako nieproszony gość. * Księżna (Jej Książęca Wysokość, Prawdziwy Kryształ, Jedyny w Swoim Rodzaju) – wykonana cała w 2D zmyślona przyjaciółka oddana do domu pani Foster. Jest jedną z najbardziej znienawidzonych postaci w serialu, nikt nie jest w stanie znieść jej lamentów. * Tadek – brat Maksa, dokucza ciągle Bloo i Maksowi, lecz oni jakoś się uratują od niego. Mieszka z mamą i bratem. Nie przepada za zmyślonymi przyjaciółmi. * Jackie Kaktus – zielony zmyślony przyjaciel przypominający kaktusa, ma jedno oko i ciągle myśli o jedzeniu. * Matka Maksa i Tadka jest zapracowaną kobietą, wstającą o 5.00 rano, a do domu wracającą o 20.00. Sama wychowuje dwóch synów: Maksa i Tadka. Nigdy nie pokazano jej twarzy. Ukazuje się w odcinkach: Nowy dom Bloo część 1, Zagubiony Mikołaj (odcinek bożonarodzeniowy), Księżna lamentów (w których w polskiej wersji językowej dubbinguje ją Agnieszka Fajlhauer) i Piekielny sen (w którym mówi głosem Anny Apostolakis). Postacie epizodyczne * Bajdzo (ang. Berry) – jest niewielkiego wzrostu, jej cera ma kolor ciemno różowy. Wystąpiła w dwóch odcinkach: Bajdzo straszna historia oraz Przyjaźń zmienną jest. Jej imię jest przekształceniem wyrazu "Bardzo", a angielskie "Berry" wyrazu "Very" (oznaczającego "bardzo"). Zakochała się w Bloo i nienawidzi Maksa. W polskim dubbingu Bajdzo mówi głosem Ewy Złotowskiej. * Zmyślone szczeniaki (ang. Imaginary Puppies) – pojawiły się one po raz pierwszy w odcinku Kto tu wpuścił psy?. Najczęściej spośród ich wszystkich pojawia się Gryzak (ang. Chewy), którego Eduardo znalazł. Ten szczeniak pojawia się również w odcinku Kraina pcheł). Pieski zostały nazwane przez piątkę przyjaciół: Gryzak, Juanita, Estela, Michael, Magic, Janson, Buraczek, Lucia, trojaczki Koko i Głupek. Głupkowi w polskim dubbingu głosu użyczyła Anna Apostolakis. * Przyjaciółki pani Foster – wystąpiły w odcinkach Mistrz kręgielni, Wyprawa do Europy i w kilku innych. Najbardziej wyróżnia się z nich kobieta o nazwisku Jerkins. Wszystkie są jej koleżankami i rywalkami w kręglach, jednak niektóre z nich były w jej dawnej drużynie. * Nowy (ang. New Guy) – wielki zmyślony przyjaciel pojawiający się w odcinku Kto mieczem wojuje oraz epizodycznie w Kraina pcheł i Wspólne zdjęcie. Miał stoczyć pojedynek z Bloo. W polskiej wersji językowej mówi głosem Zbigniewa Konopki. * Wujek Kieszonka (ang. Uncle Pockets) – zmyślony przyjaciel, najlepszy według mieszkańców domu pani Foster na świecie (z wyjątkiem Bloo). Był w odcinku Dziennikarz Bloo. Należał do różnych dzieci. Każde dało mu na pamiątkę jakąś zabawkę, którą ten zakopał obok domu pani Foster. Zabawki te odkopują Bloo i Maks w odcinku Wykorzystaj dzień (seria czwarta). W polskim dubbingu Wujek Kieszonka mówi głosem Jacka Czyża. * Sąsiedzi Maksa (ang. Mac's Neighbours) – są to: ojciec, matka i kilkuletnia córka. W odcinku Księżna lamentów adoptowali Księżną. Sąsiadów widzimy też w odcinku Piekielny sen, lecz bez córki. Mają dziwne przyzwyczajenia i szalone poczucie humoru. Nie przeszkadzały im lamenty Księżnej, ani zdemolowanie domu przez Maksa i Bloo. * Cler (w późniejszych odcinkach Luiza) (ang. Louize) – twórczyni Sera, wystąpiła w odcinkach Idź Ser, idź oraz Tatuś Maks. * Fluffy – różowa wiewiórka, dziewczyna Jackiego Kaktusa. Nigdy nie odgrywała w jakimkolwiek odcinku większej roli, choć często pojawia się w serialu. Zawsze optymistyczna. * Dwugłowy Fred – wystąpił w odcinkach: Czas adoptokalipsy, Wielkie Wybory oraz w odcinku Wspólne zdjęcie. W odcinku Czas adoptokalipsy jeden z nich myślał, że rozumie żart Maksa, ale drugi odgadł, że to nieprawda. * Jurek Śluzik – wystąpił m.in. w odcinkach: Blooooo!, Czas adoptokalipsy i często podczas posiłków w domu pani Foster. * Eurotrish – występuje w odcinkach Wyprawa do Europy i Więźniowie wyobraźni. W tym pierwszym chciała polecieć do Europy, by zobaczyć swoją twórczynię, więc wyruszyła tam z panią Foster i jej koleżankami. Obok listy płac pod koniec odcinka widzimy ją w Europie, jednak jej twórczyni chciała, by wróciła do Ameryki, ponieważ miała skłonności do ciągłego śpiewania irytującego ją. Nosi beret, chodaki oraz bluzkę stylizowaną na flagę Wielkiej Brytanii. * Chris – dowstawca pizzy, występuje w odcinkach Moja droga Franko, Słodki zapach sukcesu i Bloo żegna się z Maksem. W tym pierwszym razem z Maksem i Bloo przebrał się za Orlando Bloo. Jego głosem mówi Janusz Wituch. * Pan Rivers – sąsiad pani Foster. Z pozoru nienawidzi sąsiadki, jednak okazuje się że tak naprawdę kocha się w Pani Foster, dla której pielęgnował swój trawnik koło domu. * Mabel Licorice * Pan Edmonton * Niechlujny Moe * Nożyczki * Bloppy Majtas * Wychowawczyni Maksa * Nieznany przyjaciel * Boomer * Fluffy * Yogi Boo Boo * Billy Kałamarnica * Kaktusowy Miś * Palco Włochacz * Hukający Andy Postacie pojawiające się w jednym odcinku * Rodzina bogaczy (ang. The Rich Family) – rodzina ta składa się z: ojca, matki i ich skąpej córki. Milioner jest parodią profesora Atomusa, jego żona – panny Keane, a ich córka – Księżniczki z Atomówek. Pojawili się w drugiej części odcinka pilotażowego Nowy dom Bloo (seria pierwsza). Przybyli do domu pani Foster, by adoptować przyjaciela. Franka zaproponowała im Księżną. Gdy milioner z żoną poszli podpisać papiery adopcyjne, ich córka zauważyła Bloo, po chwili podeszła do niego. Nazwała go Dolares i ruszyła za nim w pościg, lecz Chudy, Eduardo i Koko próbowali ją zatrzymać. W końcu zdobyła Bloo i powiedziała rodzicom, że chce jego, a ci się zgodzili. Lecz Maks zjawił się w ostatniej chwili w domu Pani Foster, by temu zapobiec. Wszyscy się cieszyli a bogacze wyszli z pustymi rękami. W polskim dubbingu Ojcu głos podkłada Wojciech Machnicki, Matce Elżbieta Bednarek, a Córce Ania Wiśniewska. * Bazgroły (ang. Scribbles) – wyglądają jak latające owady i są podobne do bazgrołów, lecz są zmyślonymi przyjaciółmi. Ukazują się w odcinku Bazgroły na wolności. Gdy Franka miała kilka lat, otworzyła drzwi, za którymi były Bazgroły i wypuściła je na wolność, tak jak Bloo niecałe 20 lat później. * Rudy (ang. Red) – wystąpił w odcinku Rudy przyjaciel. Ma kształt sześcianu czerwonego koloru. Wymyślił go Tadek do pomocy w walce z Maksem i Bloo, lecz Rudy okazał się być z bardzo miękkim sercem. W Polsce dubbinguje go Jacek Czyż. * Kip Snip – producent filmowy, wystąpił w odcinku Słodki zapach sukcesu. Zaadoptował Bloo, bo chciał zrobić z niego gwiazdę, co było marzeniem przyjaciela. Poszedł do więzienia za "fałszywą reklamę", a Bloo wrócił do pani Foster. W polskim dubbingu producent mówi głosem Jarosława Boberka. * Jamez Withazee – chłopak z odcinka Papa, kujonku. Najpierw uważał Maksa za wyluzowanego, potem za kujona. Ma blond włosy i jest gwiazdorem w szkole. Jego ulubionym miejscem jest skała w mieście. * Głuptak (ang. Stupid) – wystąpił w odcinku Dom dla podszywających się pod zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster. Wygląda jak chłopak, tyle że zamiast nosa ma krótką trąbę słonia. Franka myślała, że jest człowiekiem, ale się pomyliła. W polskiej wersji językowej Głuptaka dubbinguje Jarosław Domin. * Blake Wspaniały (ang. Blake the Imaginary Tiger) – zmyślony przyjaciel, który pojawił się w odc. Czkawka odbijawka. Jest egoistyczny i zarozumiały, podobnie jak jego twórca Richie. Konkurował z Bloo w Konkursie Talentów Zmyślonych Przyjaciół. Popisywał się bekaniem, zaś Bloo – czkawką. Żaden z nich nie wygrał. Dubbinguje go Jacek Czyż. * Richie – wystąpił w odcinku Czkawka odbijawka. Twórca Blake'a Wspaniałego. Obaj byli wrogami Maksa i Bloo w Konkursie Talentów Zmyślonych Przyjaciół. W Polsce Richiego dubbinguje Tomasz Bednarek * Zmyślone pchły (ang. Imaginary Fleas) – wystąpiły w odcinku Kraina pcheł. Osiadły się na psie Eduardo imieniem Gryzak, a następnie na jego właścicielu. Jedna z nich jest parodią burmistrza z Atomówek. * I Kto Mi Podskoczy Man (ang. Imaginary Man) – zmyślony superbohater z odcinka Wyzwanie dla superprzyjaciół. Konkuruje ze zmyśloną superbohaterką, a jednocześnie swoją siostrą Nemesis. Charakteryzują go inicjały IM na brzuchu. Pomagał mu Maks. * Nemesis – wystąpiła w odcinku Wyzwanie dla superprzyjaciół. Konkuruje z I Kto Mi Podskoczy Manem. Ma puszyste, różowe włosy i czarny strój. Pomagał jej Bloo przebrany za Lorda Jednoskoczka. Nemesis w Polsce udziela głosu Lucyna Malec). * Kręgiel Paul (ang. Bowl Paull) – pojawił się w odcinku Mistrz kręgielni. Jest zmyślonym przyjacielem mistrza gry w kręgle. Nie ma żadnego pojęcia o grze w kręgle, choć próbował nauczyć tej gry Maksa. W polskiej wersji dubbingowej głosu mu użyczył Sławomir Pacek. * Jordan Michaels – twórca Chudego, którego poznajemy w odcinku Poszukiwany Chudy. Chciał być mistrzem koszykówki i dlatego wymyślił Chudego, ale ten od niego odszedł po ciężkim wypadku i zamieszkał u pani Foster. Nazwisko Jordana to aluzja do koszykarza Michaela Jordana. Dorosłego Michaelsa w Polsce dubbinguje Janusz Wituch, a młodego Brygida Turowska. * Nina Valerosa – twórczyni Eduardo, policjantka. Poznajemy ją w odcinku Poszukiwany Chudy. Wymyśliła Eduarda, będąc małą dziewczynką zamieszkującą hiszpańskie miasteczko. Chciała się uonić przed nastolatkami. Eduardo ich straszył, jednocześnie się z nią bawił i nauczył być odważną. W polskiej wersji językowej Nina mówi głosem Anny Ułas, zaś mała Nina – Ani Wiśniewskiej. * Douglas i Adam – dwójka chłopaków pojawiająca się w odcinku Poszukiwany Chudy. Znaleźli niegdyś Koko w dżungli na wyspie na południowym Pacyfiku i zaprowadzili do domu pani Foster. * Bendy – wystąpił w odcinku Wszyscy wiedzą, że to Bendy. Jest żółty w czarne paski. Jest złośliwy, stale robi innym kawały, po czym znajduje sobie wymówki, dlatego rodzina oddała go do adopcji. Udaje niewiniątko przed Panem Zającem i Franką. W Polsce Bendy’ego dubbinguje Jarosław Domin. * Ivan – pojawił się w odcinku Nic nie widzę!. Jest zmyślonym przyjacielem. Bloo i Maks znaleźli go, gdy zgubił swego niewidomego pana Stiviego i zaczęli pomagać mu go szukać. Jest cały biały i ma dużo oczu. W polskim dubbingu głos mu użycza Mieczysław Morański. * Kopie Bloo (ang. Bloo’s copies) – wystąpiły w odcinku Wielka jagódka. Jedna z nich mówi w polskiej wersji językowej głosem Jarosława Domina. * Dylan Lee – były chłopak Franki. Pojawił się w odcinku Moja droga Franko. W polskim dubbingu mówi głosem Mieczysława Morańskiego. * Książę z bajki (ang. Imaginary Prince) – pojawił się w odcinku Moja droga Franko. W celu odbicia Franki przebrał się za Ksenię. Bloo i Maks wzięli go za chłopaka Franki. Mówi głosem Sławomira Packa. * Czesiek – zmyślony kurczak. Wystąpił w odcinku Podano do stołu. Bloo chciał go zjeść, przez co ten uciekł. Potem znaleźli go: Koko, Chudy i Eduardo. * Abraham Lincoln – zmyślony przyjaciel, połączenie Abrahama Lincolna i długopisu. Pojawia się w odcinku Komplikacje z wyzwoleniem. Doniósł na wszystkich zmyślonych przyjaciół, a potem chciał zrobić kasyno z Domu pani Foster. * Tancerz Pantalones – najlepszy tancerz (z pomocnikiem) występujący w odcinku Żadnych szalonych prywatek. Został jednak pokonany przez Chudego kiedy Eduardo wysypał kulki a Chudy na nich "tańczył". * Tom Hanks – znany amerykański aktor. Miał zagrać robota w filmie Bloo. Nie posiadał żadnego kostiumu, jedynie wiadro na głowie przez co nie widzowie nie mogli zobaczyć jego twarzy. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Listy